


Mated to You

by Invictusimpala



Series: Heat Verse [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Sam, Knotting, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Sam, Self-Lubrication, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3678054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dean,” Sam cries, writhing harder on the mattress as if it could bring him some sort of relief from the burning and itching between his legs. “I need your knot, please,” he begs, but Dean stays in the kitchen cooking them up lunch, probably distracted by the radio blaring in the room.<br/>“Dean!” He shouts a little louder, and that’s when his Alpha comes running into the room.<br/>“What? What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” He gushes, and Sam groans.<br/>“Need your knot <em>yesterday</em>.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mated to You

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank so much for reading, enjoy :)

Gabriel’s belly gets bigger and bigger, and with the added inches, with the added few pounds, comes more and more appointments Sam just can’t make it to. Whether it be his classes, or his heat, he’s having trouble supporting Gabriel in their quest for pups as his life gets in the way.

The injection he got a few months ago has since worn off, and gradually his heat gets worse and worse. His slick becomes thicker, and it drips constantly from his hole so there’s no point in even wearing clothes.

They’ve had to buy another protective plastic sheet to go under their normal ones so he doesn’t ruin another mattress. They’re already put out for cash with all the food Gabriel is demanding, and a new bed just isn’t an option.

While Benny and Castiel take Gabriel to his appointment an hour away from their home in one of the best parts of town, with the best doctors, Dean stays with Sam to comfort him.

“Dean,” Sam cries, writhing harder on the mattress as if it could bring him some sort of relief from the burning and itching between his legs. “I need your knot, please,” he begs, but Dean stays in the kitchen cooking them up lunch, probably distracted by the radio blaring in the room.

“Dean!” He shouts a little louder, and that’s when his Alpha comes running into the room.

“What? What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” He gushes, and Sam groans.

“Need your knot _yesterday_.”

Dean’s shoulders slump and he relaxes visibly.

“Just hang on, okay? I’m going to turn off the stove, I’ll be right back.”

“Alpha,” Sam growls, “now.”

Dean’s breath stutters, but he still backs out of the room before Sam can latch onto him further.

When Dean comes back, Sam’s turned himself over onto his knees, chest on the mattress, both hands between his legs.

He’s using his left hand to twist and pull on his cock, squeezing the pre-come from the tip, and he’s using his right to finger himself through the onslaught of slick that’s kicked up since he’s smelled Dean’s rut.

When his Alpha walks in the room he stops opening himself up, and he pulls his cheeks apart, presenting himself with a whine.

Dean makes a horrible noise that makes goosebumps break out all over his skin, and then the wet head of Dean’s cock is pushing into his hole, stretching him wide, momentarily stopping his heat.

“That make you feel good? You open right up for my cock, Sammy, right up for my knot. Think you can take it? Are you open enough for me like a good mate? Like a good little Omega?” Dean whispers in his ear, and he shudders hard, his hands fisted in the sheets as Dean reaches down to jack him off, palm covered in slick. “Come on my cock, then maybe I’ll think about knotting you.”

Sam’s body locks up, and he calls out as his cock spills over Dean’s hand. A loud groan escapes past his bitten lips, and he can feel Dean’s grin as his Alpha kisses the nape of his neck just over his mating bites.

“You know, I should re-do mine, it looks like it’s fading,” Dean rasps, and Sam makes a choked off sound as his Alpha’s teeth tear into skin.

As Dean’s knot starts to swell, Sam’s heat abates, and the feeling like he’s floating on the ocean subsides. Dean’s palms on his hips holding him steady while his Alpha fucks into him keep him grounded, and what conscious thought he has level.

His cock begins to harden again when Dean’s knot pushes inside of him, and his Alpha bottoms out with a grunt.

“So tight, guess you haven’t been knotted in a while, huh?” With Gabriel’s pregnancy induced mood swings, he’s been going into faux-heats because of his hormone change, so Sam’s time to get knotted has been taken away from him. It’s been a little over a month since he’s been fucked nice and good, a month since they’ve had the time for it.

“S’been a month, Alpha.”

“Guess it has been, huh? I should fuck you more. Maybe I’ll just surprise the others when they get home with you sittin’ in my lap, bouncin’ on my knot while I watch TV. Would you like that? Workin’ hard to get my attention? Then we all could fuck you again. I bet even Gabriel would be up for knottin’ your pretty little hole. It’d feel so good, with his big knot making you all full, feelin’ your pup between you while he fucks you. You’re such a dirty little Omega, Sammy, bet you’d love it. Bet you’d come untouched.”

Sam does all over the sheets and his belly as Dean starts to come in him, filling up what his knot can’t.

“Oh, f-fuck, Alpha --”

“Say my name, Sammy, I want everyone in this building to know you’re mated to me, that they can’t have you.”

“Dean!” He shouts.

“That’s it, my Omega, keep comin’ on my knot, show me how good I make you feel.”

“Guh, Dean,” Sam croaks, and he goes lax in Dean’s strong arms.

“Yeah? Feel good? Is your heat all gone?” Sam nods his head limply, and Dean kisses over the mark he made. When Sam winces he apologizes softly against his warm skin. “Come on, I’ll help you to the living room. Still want them to see you on my knot, that good?”

“Yes. Please, Alpha.”

“Good boy, Sammy. Such a good little Omega.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com/prompt-info))


End file.
